Marina and Jimmy
by WitChan
Summary: MarinaxJimmy


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Jotho, a light blue-haired girl in her New Bark Town home is masturbating with her eyes closed, thrusting her cunt with two of her fingers in and out and using the other hand to move her left breast in circles, moaning. Her name is Marina, a trainer. She's wearing blue shorts, a small white jacket, red shirt, blue shoes, and a blue hat.

"Jimmy... Oh, Jimmy... Please fuck my pussy faster, Jimmy... Make me cum while you cum inside me, Jimmy..." Marina said, fantasizing about her and Jimmy having sex.

Jimmy is Marina's friend and both are the same age and live in the same town. Marina developed a major crush on Jimmy when the two first met each other. For years, she never shared her feelings to him. Why? Because she's afraid. She never told anyone about her infatuation over Jimmy either. She even lied to herself to many people, saying that she loves men in capes when in reality, she doesn't.

When Jimmy talks to another girl, Marina gets jealous, and starts a scene where she starts arguing with that girl, although she doesn't do this all the time, especially if a girl stands next to a male companion or lover. She talks to Jimmy a lot too.

Someone from outside knocks on the door, interrupting Marina's masturbating. She stops, getting off the bed to run out of her room, then the living room until she reaches the door. She unlocks, then she opens it, smiling as her heart beats fast (not really).

"Hi, Jimmy," Marina said.

"Hi, Marina," Jimmy said. The stuff he has on is a hat being backwards, a red jacket with a black shirt underneath it, yellow shorts, and shoes with different colors.

"What brings you here?" Marina asked.

"I'm here to return your 3DS like I promised," Jimmy replied, going under his pocket as Marina stares at the middle of his shorts. A few weeks ago, Jimmy asked Marina to borrow her 3Ds and she said yes. The reason he want to use it for a while is because he accidentally dropped his 3Ds in the kitchen sink. His mom's buying him a new one tomorrow.

After getting her 3Ds back, Marina asks, "Wanna come in?"

"No thanks. I promised my mom to help her go grocery shopping," Jimmy said.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later," Marina said.

As Jimmy walks away, Marina looks at Jimmy's ass, licking her lips as she goes under her shorts, pleasuring her pussy again with one finger as she guides the other hand inside her shirt, using it to play with one of her breasts. She suddenly stops, realizing that she left the door open.

"Holy shit, I better close the door next time," Marina said. Then, she closes the door.

A few days later, Marina arrives at Route 40, skipping and smiling. She decides to come here and watch the sea, which is one of her favorite thing to do.

She suddenly stops skipping, gasping at she sees Jimmy and a brown-haired girl named Lyra talking to each other while smiling together. Like Jimmy and Marina, Lyra's a New Bark Town native. This is Marina's first time seeing Jimmy and Lyra together.

Getting mad, she turns her hands into fists, clenching her teeth as she walks over to Lyra and Jimmy. Then, she punches Lyra from behind, making her fall on the sand as Jimmy turns around, looking shocked to see an angry Marina.

"Marina... Why did you do that...?" Jimmy asked.

Marina didn't reply. Instead, she picks Lyra up, assaulting Lyra again with punches and kicks. Jimmy tries to stop Marina, but Marina shoves him away from her and Lyra. After her seventh punch, Marina headbutts the battered Lyra, knocking her out cold.

"What the hell's going on, Marina!? What did Lyra do to you!?" Jimmy asked again.

"You two were talking and smiling together!" Marina replied.

"That's what friends do, Marina! Look, I've seen you get into fights with another girls before when they clearly didn't do anything bad to you! Tell me why you're acting like this!"

"I love you, okay!? There, I said it!" Marina said.

"Now it all makes sense..." Jimmy said, looking the other way. Then, he turns his attention back to his friend. "Marina..."

"What is it, Jimmy?" Marina asked, looking a bit nervous, not knowing what Jimmy will say next.

"I love you too," Jimmy replied. Then, he gives Marina a quick kiss, sliding his tongue inside Marina's mouth on meet hers, swirling around it as Jimmy closes his eyes.

Getting excited, Marina closes her eyes too, swirling her tongue back as she grabs Jimmy's ass, squeezing it hard as she and Jimmy moan. Poor Lyra was still unconscious, but Jimmy doesn't seem to care about Lyra anymore since he's having fun with Marina.

Their french-kissing is getting intense, saliva drips out of the mouths to the chins, then the sand. Jimmy moves his hands inside Marina's shorts, rubbing her ass as Marina slaps his. The two never did anything excited like this before, until now.

After ten minutes, Marina and Jimmy breaks their kiss, letting go of each other's ass to remove their clothes, shoes, socks, and hats. No one else besides an unconscious Lyra was here, which is good for the two.

After he and Marina expose each other's bodies, he sits on the sand. Then, Marina moves closer to his cock, cupping his balls as she mouths his cock, stroking it as she looks at with those beautiful eyes of hers, making sucking sounds as she squeezes his balls a little harder.

Moaning, Jimmy rubs one of his nipples, rubbing Marina's soft light blue hair.

"That feels so good, Marina..." Jimmy said.

Sucking Jimmy's dick faster, she put two of her fingers inside Jimmy's ass, fingering it hard as she pressures his balls some more.

"Please don't stop..." Jimmy begged.

Marina's not willing to stop since she and Jimmy are now lovers, even for hours, but Jimmy will eventually tell her to end it anyway.

After a little while, Jimmy's cock ejaculates, filling Marina's mouth with his sperm. With that, Marina ends her stroking, swallowing the cum down her throat.

"Now it's my turn to taste your cunt," Jimmy said.

"Lick it good, baby," Marina said.

"I won't disappoint you, darling," Jimmy said as he lays down.

Getting closer to Jimmy's face, Marina spreads her legs, sitting on top of Jimmy's face. Then, Jimmy pushes his tongue deep inside Marina's cunt, licking it around as Marina moans.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Marina said, loving the feeling from her cunt.

To make this better between her and Jimmy, Marina rubs her own nipple, using two fingers to squeeze the other one with her index and middle finger while moving the breasts. Then, she moves her hips around a little.

Marina's pussy is something that Jimmy never wants to stop licking, just like ice cream and other sweet things such as candy, sweet pie, and the like. Even if Marina pee on his mouth, he'll still lick it.

Now Marina pinches her nipples, moaning louder. She can't wait to reach an orgasm, so Jimmy can taste her love juices. She finally did as the juices squirts out of her cunt, falling off Jimmy as she pants,

"Fuck my ass... after I calm down... okay...?"

"Okay..." Jimmy said, talking with his mouth full.

After a minute, Marina sits on Jimmy's cock as she gasps a little, then Jimmy grabs her breasts, moving his cock to fuck her ass, moaning with Marina again as Marina puts her arms behind Jimmy's neck, moving her face closer to his for another kiss, which leads them to move their tongues around one another.

Marina had a dream like this last night, and the scene happened at her house instead of the beach. Jimmy's cock was bigger in the dream, and so was her breasts. They did other things besides this, though.

Lyra finally wakes up, touching her head as she looks at Marina and Jimmy having sex. She gets up, rushing towards Marina and Jimmy, then she punches Marina on the forehead as a retaliation, ending the sex. Marina recovers, screaming as she tackles Lyra on the ground as Jimmy watches, throwing more punches at Lyra as Lyra can't fight back. Ten seconds later, Lyra blacks out once again. Then, Marina heads back to Jimmy, pushing him down before laying on top of him.

"Want another kiss, darling?" Marina asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Jimmy replied.

After their words, the two give each other a third kiss.

The End


End file.
